bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Salvatore
Mia Ingrid Salvatore is a Slayer that was activated in the early 21st century and is one of the six main protagonists of the series, along with Rayne, Oracle, Sidney, Lilly and Nigel. She is the surrogate daughter-figure of Nigel, the adopted older sister of Lilly, the soul mate and later wife of Rayne, best friends with Sidney, close friends with Oracle, and a reluctant ally of Satan. She is also a member of the Order of the Church. Born in 1987, she was activated in 2002 at the age of 15. Mia was originally living in San Francisco; but, due to an incident involving the murder of her parents at the hands of a powerful vampire named Saige, her powers were activated and she then on acted as a guardian of the human race, as a Slayer. Initially a reluctant hero who constantly wished for nothing more than a normal life, Mia eventually grew to embrace her destiny. Mia is unique as a Slayer in many ways; she refuses to sacrifice her ordinary life for her supernatural destiny, often operates as part of a team with her friends and has maintained several romantic relationships. Mia is arguably the most powerful and longest-lived Slayer, and has returned from death not once, but several, an act that disrupted the magic surrounding the traditional Slayer line. Currently, along with Rayne, Lilly, Sidney, and Nigel, Mia is a supernatural private detective, partnered with Rayne, who is thrust into the role of defending ordinary people across the world against dark and even supernatural forces from beyond. History Early Life Mia was born and raise in the city of San Francisco. She grew up in foster homes and never knew her birth-parents, nor did she even have siblings. She had some disciplinary troubles, but was basically a good kid growing up. One day, her adoptive parents brought home another child, Lilly Yen. And overtime, the two girls became as close as siblings could get. When Mia was only 15, she was almost hit by a bus but was saved at the last minute by Saige. And though Saige and Mia had a friendly relationship, the 2000 year old vampire one night snuck into Mia's home and killed her parents. As Saige was about to kill Mia, the young human was saved at the last minute by Rayne, who had been hunting Saige. Saige then got away and at the same moment, the slayer in Mia was activated. As Mia was looked at by doctors when one of her neighbors called the police, she then was met by her first watcher, Nigel. And after Nigel explained what a slayer is and about the supernatural world, Mia accepted her fate and trained her whole life to find and be ready to kill Saige. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Personality Mia is a lot, not completely, but a lot like Rayne, if not similar. Mia is strong-willed, intelligent, cunning, sarcastic, no-nonsense, rebellious, determined, resourceful and passionate as well as tough-as-nails. Despite the fact that she is a woman, Mia can handle herself. Mia also has a pretty good, but often cruel, sense of humor. Nevertheless, Mia is something of a rebel who did not conform to traditional Slayer conventions; both Oracle and Nigel once admitted that "some flexibility is required". Additionally, among Mia's most notable quality was her frequent sarcasm and ironic sense of humor. She often cracks jokes and puns about her opponents, especially in the midst of battle. Mia apparently took much enjoyment out of taunting them, usually getting very annoyed her enemies didn't respond. Despite her sarcasm and taunting behavior, Mia does have an understanding and sympathetic side. Despite her working knowledge of the supernatural, Mia is skeptical with regard to the "good aspects of religion" as she originally didn't believe in beings such as Deities, Fairies, more ancient Monsters (like Djinn, Dragons, Phoenixes, etc.) even Angels, or even God Himself (with some calling her an atheist) as the only supernatural being she hunted were vampires, ghosts, werewolves, witches, and demons. However, she becomes more open-minded after encountering a Djinn and meeting Oracle. When it comes to romance, unlike Rayne, Mia is naturally provocative. She has repeatedly shown a desire to intercourse with Rayne and also doesn't suppress her affection for Rayne in public. Physical Appearance Mia is a very beautiful young woman in her late 20's. She stands about 5'5", has long brown hair, light blue colored eyes, and wears a variety of outfits. Mia's clothing became increasingly less frilly and gives off the appearance of a tougher, feminine, mature character. Since the very beginning of the series, she has shown a fondness for leather jackets and/or semi-dark outfits. One of her primary outfits were various colored tank top and shirts, long leather jackets that go to just under her knees, slim straight leg fit jeans, belts, and boots. Powers and Abilities Mia is arguably the strongest, most powerful and most successful Slayer to have existed. Similar to vampires, as Mia grows older, she grows stronger and faster. In addition, Mia possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; she is established throughout the series as an extremely dangerous individual, and she is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, and on one occasion, even angels. *'Slayer Physiology:' As a Slayer, Mia possesses their physiology, such as superhuman physical attributes of strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, stamina, healing factor, and coordination. However, she has lasted longer than others and is said to be the most powerful Slayer to have ever existed. **'Clairsentience:' Initially, Mia's powers manifested solely as a form of heightened senses allowing her to sense the presence of supernatural. Mia is able to sense supernatural presences in her old family home and was able to sense Sidney's spirit during a time of great stress. **'Clairvoyance:' Being part of the supernatural 'family', Mia can see and hear ghosts the same way vampires, werewolves, and other ghosts can. **'Collective Slayer Memories' **'Enhanced Intuition:' Mia possesses a heightened awareness of her surroundings. **[[Immortality|'Immortality']]:''' After she married Rayne, Oracle bestowed Mia with eternal life and youth. As such, she is now immortal and eternally youthful, immune to all diseases, both physical and supernatural. She additionally has immunity to the instant death powers, the Primordial Beings, and Archangels possesses and magical and psychic attacks, but she can still be killed. While the Bearer of the Mark of Outsider, Mia's immortality was heightened to the point where not even Death could kill her. ***Accelerated Healing:' Mia heal's from wounds faster than humans. Despite this durability to blunt force, Mia's skin can be punctured by sharp weapons such as knives or bullets, but she recovers from even very severe injuries in remarkably short periods of time. Mia's wounds, including the stab wound from an angel blade, were near-completely healed. Mia also healed near-instantly from a knife cut to the face. **'Prophetic Dreams:' As a Slayer, Mia often gets dreams of future events, like the Apocalypse, that will happen. **'Supernatural Durability:' Mia is much more durable to pain than any human. She can take hits from regular humans. **'Supernatural Speed:' Mia is able to move and react faster than humans, hunters, most monsters (including most vampires) and most demons. She can easily outrun the fastest human in the world. After her speed was enhanced, she proved capable of outrunning bullets. ***'Supernatural Agility:' Mia possesses greater agility than humans and most monsters; she is capable of leaping to great heights and can perform parkour abilities faster than the finest human athlete. ***'Supernatural Reflexes:' Mia's reflexes are faster than humans and hunters. She caught a crossbow bolt shot at her. **'Supernatural Stamina:' As a Slayer, Mia is able to remain active much longer than humans. **'Supernatural Strength:' Mia is endowed with great strength that makes her even significantly stronger than humans, hunters, most vampires, most monsters, and most demons. She was able to easily shove Astraroth, a powerful demon, to the ground and toy with before quickly overpowering Cole during their fight. She once overpowered a wrestler who was just as strong as a wrestler can get. As she grows stronger, she once lifted a train and threw it with only some effort. She was able to punch through Adam's thick hide and rip out his heart without ill effects. However, despite Mia's immense strength, she is still nowhere near as strong as Archangels, like Lucifer or Oracle, who is the Original Angel, as both have effortlessly overpowered and restrained her one-handed. Powers of the Mark of the Outsider In the episode "''Come Find Me", Mia receives the Mark of the Outsider, gifting her a host of supernatural abilities. Any further abilities that come with it are so far unknown. There is also some sort of terrible price. And eventually, Mia gains additional supernatural abilities. These include: *'Blink:' Mia can quickly teleport forward across distances in an instant. *'Dark Vision:' Mia can alter her eyesight, allowing her to spot enemies and visually alerting her to the noises she makes. *'Doppelgänger:' Mia powers allow her to summon at least two duplicates of herself which can be used to distract and even fight enemies. *'Far Reach:' Mia can shoot a long tendril from her hand, allowing access to high and difficult to reach areas. It works similarly to a grappling hook and rope, requiring Mia to use a tether to pull herself to a fixed location. *'Advanced Healing Factor:' Thanks to the mark, Mia regenerates more quickly from injuries. *'Increased Agility:' Mia can jump higher, climb, run faster, and swim muck quicker. *'Possession:' Mia can merge corporeally with creatures and humans, allowing her to sneak pass guards unharmed. *'Precognition:' The Mark also gives Mia visions of her coming slaughter of a group of vampires in the form of a nightmare. *'Premonition:' Mia possesses the ability to visualize enemy routes and their current destination. *'Shadow Walk:' Mia can turn herself into a dark, smoke-like state. Being a shadow, Mia is much more stealthy, though she can still interact with enemies. *'Telekinesis:' Mia can lift inanimate objects and bodies. *'Time Bending:' Mia can temporarily slow and even freeze time, allowing her to pluck fired projectiles out of midair. *'Windblast:' Mia has the ability to create gusts of wind blast back groups of foes (non-lethal), break doors, and blast bolts back at foes. She can even kill enemies if blown against solid objects. Skills and Talents * Expert Hunting Skills: Trained by Nigel from childhood at age 15, Mia possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; she is established throughout the series as an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, vampires, and even Angels. By Trial and Error, Rayne lists Mia as the best slayer she has ever known. ** Expert Tactician: Mia is a capable tactician, proficient tracker and possesses prudent tactical skills, able to set a trap for Sage and her vampires when they ambushed her. When fighting the Outsider and on the verge of defeat, Mia was able to turn the tables through a move come up within seconds by using the Outsider's own knife to cut off his hand as he moved to kill Mia. Mia is also very observant, able to deduce that the employees of the Bruemburg group were not what they say they were. ** Skilled Combatant Fighter: Mia is exceptionally adept with martial arts, krav maga, and hand-to-hand combatant due to her training under Nigel. She has subdued several human assailants with ease in multiple episodes and bested physically more powerful creatures, often unarmed or equipped with only a blade. Overtime, Mia became highly skilled to the point that she was able to take out an entire slave ring by herself. However, after learning of more skilled fighters, she from time to time is learning from both Rayne and Oracle and has become even more skilled than ever, but remains nowhere as skilled as the likes of Lucifer and Oracle, as both easily beat her in battle. Weaknesses Despite Mia's various physical superhuman attributes as a slayer, she is still human, and therefore, is susceptible to many weaknesses inherent in all humans. Relationships Mia and Nigel "You're more than just my watcher to me, Nigel. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a father." Nigel is Mia's watcher, but he acts often like a father-figure to her. Mia trusts Nigel with her life and is very protective of him. She herself has even said to him that he's "the closest thing I've ever had to a father." Mia and Lilly "I know we're not related, but...you've always been my little sister, Lilly." Lilly is Mia's younger adopted sister. Before Lilly's parents were killed, they brought Mia home from the foster system the two then met. Though at first a little unsure of each another, Mia and Lilly eventually became loving of one another. Mia and Sidney "You're like the little sister I never wanted." Mia had saved Sidney's life and since then, Sidney has always been and will always be extremely loyal to Mia. Since Sidney has been introduced to the supernatural, she never leaves Mia's side. Mia also often acts like a big sister to Sidney and loves Sidney like a little sister. Mia and Rayne Rayne Van Helsing is Mia's wife. At first, Mia and Rayne had a hard understanding, due to Rayne's status as a Dhampir. But eventually, after Rayne saved Sidney, the two quickly became fast friends and partners in crime. Prior to meeting her, Mia had heard of Rayne and even said that she has wanted to meet her for a long time. Over the course of the series, Mia starts to develop feelings for Rayne and the two eventually fall in love, ultimately sharing a passionate kiss, sleeping together and starting a passionately romantic relationship. Both are fiercely protective of each other and would do anything to save each other when they are in trouble. Ultimately, before fighting Michael, Mia happily accepted Rayne's proposal and they married after both survived. After the Marriage, Mia and Rayne had sex for the first time. Unlike Rayne, Mia was not embarrassed by being without clothes around her and was not cautious. She ultimately managed to get Rayne to unleash all that she could do on her and they both passionately, intensely, and roughly made love. Mia even lets her take her virginity away while biting her and does the same to Rayne happily while letting her still bite her, thus showing she entrusts her body and soul to Rayne fully. Ever since they are married, Mia passionately refers to Rayne as darling. Quotes * "Awesome." * "Oh, terrific." * "Son of a bitch." * "I mean come on. I hunt Monsters! Normal people - they see a monster and they run their god damn asses off like hell, but not me; I search out things that want to kill others. You know who does that? Crazy People! Plus, as a Slayer, it's my job." * "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Oracle to get his feathery ass down here." * "Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts the cakehole!" Trivia * Mia's favorite weapon is a wooden stake. * Mia suffers from coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. * Of all the supernatural beings and creatures that she has met and hunted, Death and Saige are the only beings that Mia is truly afraid of. * Mia is very good at flirting, proven in notable episodes. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Female Characters